


Animalistic Enthusiasm

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Light competition, Multi, Siegbert is a bottom, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Selkie and Velouria decide to have a bit of 'fun' with Siegbert... though not in any way the young prince would've imagined.





	Animalistic Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually quite fun to write, and I'm more satisfied with it than my previous two pieces. Thank you to the anon that suggested this! I hope I fulfilled your expectations!

“Come on, let’s get the fun started already!!” Selkie said, pawing at Siegberts trousers once he finally sat down on the edge of his bed.

“S-Selkie… are you sure about this?” Asked the blushing young man while nervously undoing his belt, his eyes drifting over to Velouria who sat beside the eager kitsune, arms folded across her chest as she looked off to the side. “This seems a bit… unusual.” 

“That’s one way to put it…” Veloria commented, her cheeks just as red as the prince’s. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want this too, Velly!” The fox teased, playfully nudging the girl beside her. “You were just as excited about this when I brought it up!” 

As much as Velouria would deny this fact, it was true. Selkie’s idea of “playing” with Siegbert in this way certainly had gotten her excited, though she didn’t want to openly display that fact in front of the prince. 

“W-Whatever…” She grumbled, turning to face away further. 

But when Siegberts pants fell down around his ankles, she couldn’t help but turn her head back partway, eyes widening in tandem with Selkie’s as they witnessed his manhood, standing tall and proud. 

“Gosh… look at it!” Selkie giggled, scooting closer to where it almost poked her nose, the girl taking a few sniffs. “It smells so weird… not bad, exactly, but just strange.” She remarked, bringing a finger up to poke at the throbbing mass, eliciting a quiet grunt from its owner. “Velly, check it out!”

The wolfskin found it hard to keep her eyes off of this unfamiliar sight, this of course being the first time she’d seen a man naked. And while the scent wasn’t too potent, she could certainly catch a clear whiff despite not being up close… and she liked what she smelled. 

“What’s it called?” Velouria asked, her eyes quickly darting up to Siegberts face, before going back to his crotch. 

“It’s… my penis.” He answered awkwardly, unsure of what else to really say. “It’s what men have.” 

“I thought it was called a cock?” Selkie said, tilting her head as her ears twitched slightly. “At least, that’s what I heard daddy calling it once…”

“Y-You… you what??” Siegbert said, eyes widening. “You heard your mother speak in such a manner?” 

“Duh… that’s how I thought up to do this in the first place!” She replied, as if it was obvious. “I caught her and daddy playing, and she was licking him while he told her to suck his cock… they didn’t know I saw, though! I can be extra sneaky when I need to be!~”

What appalled Siegbert the most about this wasn’t that she’d simply watched her parents go at it, or that she thought to replicate said actions with him… it was how casual she was about the whole thing, how she viewed it as ‘playing’. 

“Selkie… It’s wrong to watch people when they’re having se- um… playing like that.”

“Why?” Came her reply, her lips forming a pout. “They didn’t see me! I told you I was being sneaky!” 

“I-It’s just wrong!” He continued, his cheeks growing hotter and hotter. “It matters not that they didn’t catch you… they would’ve been really upset if they knew you were there!” 

During this whole exchange, their attention had been taken off of Velouria, the wolfskin edging closer and closer to the prince, her gaze transfixed upon his throbbing cock. 

“Selkie, I can’t believe yo-”

The prince was cut off by a cute moan slipping out, a direct result of feeling Velouria’s soft tongue dragging itself across the length of his shaft. Both he and Selkie were focused on her now, watching as the girl lapped at it like a puppy, taking quick pauses to breathe in his wonderfully alluring scent. 

“Hey! No fair!” Selkie pouted. “I-I wanted to go first!!”

Whether Velouria had even heard her or not, the wolf skin showed no signs of stopping her assault. She even sped up, in fact, now frantically lavishing his cock with her tongue, giving it a sloppy, albeit pleasurable spitshine. 

"Fine… you can have your turn." Selkie relented, a fox-like grin on her face. "I'll play with him down here!" 

Before Siegbert could even ask what she meant by this, she'd already dove between his legs, wriggling her way past Velouria's arm to come face-to-face with the boy's balls. Almost immediately, she was pressing her nose to the sensitive sack, inhaling the intoxicating scent. 

"S-Selkie!" Siegbert protested briefly. "A-Are sure you want t- mnngh…" 

Again, the prince was interrupted by an involuntary moan, this time coming about as a result of the kitsune pressing kisses to his nutsack, sending shockwaves of pleasure rippling through the young man's body. 

"S-So yummy…" Selkie remarked, now licking at him, getting a good sample of the sweaty, strangely delicious taste. 

Velouria meanwhile paid no attention to either of them, instead focusing on her own task, which had evolved into her suckling on the head of his cock, having gotten a taste of his salty pre-cum, now left wanting more. Her tongue viciously lapped at his sensitive tip, her brow furrowed as her eyes focused on the rest of his throbbing meat. 

Siegbert could barely handle this. Velouria's soft, wet tongue was already enough to drive him crazy, but the addition of Selkie giving such tender attention to his precious sack nearly drove him over the edge. His fingers were digging into the fabrics of his bed covers, his head tilted back slightly as he freely moaned. Hjs voice even cracked slightly when he felt Selkie wrap her lips around his sack, beginning to suck on it, her tongue swirling around the flesh now in her mouth.

"V-Velouria… Selkie…" He whimpered, the prince unable to deal with the immense pleasure being bestowed upon him. "I f-feel strange…"

The kitsune only giggled in response, her hands wrapping around the prince's ankles to help hold herself in place, while Velouria dutifully suckled on his cock like her life depended on it.

It was no wonder he came so quickly, and without warning too. 

He’d barely had time to let out a high-pitched moan, followed by Velouria’s name before the wolfskins mouth was filled with a thick, salty load, causing her eyes to widen in shock, before she gleefully sucked down whatever shot out. She relished the taste, it being a stronger form of the clear and sticky pre that came before… Though it seemed that Selkie wanted a taste as well. 

Without a single word, Selkie pulled Velouria off of the shrinking cock, only to be disappointed that the wolfskin had cleaned in completely. She turned to her friend with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You took it all, Velly!” She whined, narrowing her eyes. “I wanted some…”

“Sorry…” Velouria said, a faint smile on her lips as she savored the few globs of it still in her mouth. “It’s just… so good!” 

But once Selkie noticed the white strands still remaining in her friends mouth when she spoke, a devilish grin spread across her face. Suddenly, she was pulling Velouria into an intense and passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into the girl’s mouth as she eagerly licked up what lingered of Siegberts load, the two of them moaning in tandem. 

Siegbert couldn’t help but grow hard once more as he had a front row seat to this lewd display, his cock swelling back to life quicker than ever before. It seemed that Selkie noticed this once she broke the kiss, a thick strand of saliva bridging the girls mouths for a brief moment. 

“Alright… Now it’s my turn!” She giggled, pouncing on the young man. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Selkie, this wasn’t just ‘playing’ anymore. This was a competition. 

Velouria had been the one to please Siegbert first, to get a taste of his delicious cum and feel it inside of her… Selkie was determined to outdo her canine friend, evidenced by how wildly she was riding the prince. 

“S-Siegbert! C’mon, say something!” She asked through her little cries of pleasure. “How am I doing? Is this good? Better than Velly’s mouth?”

“I-It’s good…” He managed, gritting his teeth as he simply laid there and took this, not having a chance against the girls animalistic strength. 

Having shed her clothing along with Velouria, she had him pinned down on the bed now, holding his wrists down beside his head while she furiously ground and bounced on his cock, giggling and moaning as she did so. Despite being a virgin, she was incredibly eager and excited about this, pushing through the pain of her hymen breaking to get to the “good stuff” as she put it. 

But now, it was Velouria’s turn to feel jealous. She’d been able to get the first helping of his princely seed, but watching her friend ride him like this, seeing how much fun she was having… how could she not wish it was her instead? She sat a few feet away from the pair on the bed, fidgeting as the heat rising between her thighs continued to grow and grow. 

Eventually, she couldn’t take it any longer. She couldn’t just sit here and watch, waiting patiently for her next turn… she had to do something. 

In a flash, Selkie was pushed backwards, now sitting up straight, with Velouria taking a seat directly on Siegberts face, her slick folds pressing right against his mouth. 

“H-Hey!” Selkie exclaimed, pausing in her movements. “It’s my turn!! Get off!” 

Velouria answered by gyrating her hips slightly, spreading her arousal across the princes face, a mischievous grin on her own.

“Maybe he prefers me, instead!” She said, looking to the kitsune. “After all, he did moan my name when he came earlier…”

“That… doesn’t mean anything!” Selkie replied, placing her hands on Siegberts stomach for stability as she leaned in ever so slightly. “He prefers me!” 

She exclaimed this loudly, bringing her hips up only to slam them back down against the boy, causing a moan to reverberate against Velouria’s sensitive entrance, resulting in her moaning as well, continuing to grind herself against her new seat. Selkie, seeing just what this caused, repeated her action, a similar result coming about. This gave the kitsune some sense that she was the one in control, that she was the dominant one of the three. 

“C-C’mon, Sieg… do more than just sit there!” Velouria whimpered, reaching forward to place her hands just beside Selkie’s for support. “Use… your tongue!!” 

He did as commanded without a second thought, finally opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, only to be met with the slightly salty taste that coated the girl’s folds, lapping up a combination of sweat and juices leaking from her core.

This was a rhythm they settled into, the two girls grinding and riding the prince from opposite ends, moaning in tandem as they felt their insides probed and explored by their dear friend. The spirit of competition between the two urged them to go even harder, to move faster and moan louder, each of them trying to please and satisfy the prince in different ways. 

It was only a matter of time before things came to an explosive climax, the poor boy unable to last very long under such circumstances. Fortunately, the two girls were right alongside him in this, with Velouria reaching her orgasm first, pressing down hard against the boys face as she came, his name echoing past her lips while she nearly suffocated him. 

Selkie and Siegbert came in unison, her walls spasming and constricting around his cock, milking it for every drop it could as he finished, coating her insides with his white seed. She felt so wonderfully full, the feeling of his warm seed sloshing around inside of her bringing the kitsune no shortage of glee. 

Despite how hard the girls panted and whined, it seemed they weren’t done with the boy. 

“Hey… Velly?” Selkie said breathlessly. “How about… another round?” 

“Yeah… let’s do it~”

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that there may have been some fraudulent voting when it comes to the polls determining what will be written next. Without going into great detail, it seems that options occasionally jump up in votes, always randomly and at a suspicious rate. From now on, I will be monitoring the polls more frequently, and if I notice such suspicious activity again, the option that I suspect has received the fraudulent votes will be disqualified from that particular poll, and may even be left off the next poll if I see fit (but will return on the one after).
> 
> In regards to the "Assorted girls x Tentacle creature" story, I have a separate poll for who it will feature. The top three girls will be chosen and featured (yes, you can choose more than one girl). I may do a second chapter of this, depending on how this one turns out and how I feel about this piece, but it's looking more than likely there will be at least 2 or 3 chapters at some point. I limited the selection of girls a bit, though hopefully I chose at least one of your favorites!
> 
> Next story poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18324496
> 
> Tentacle story poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18324498
> 
> And here's the email for you to send any possible request/inquiries that you want to remain anonymous!: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
